She is Not There eng
by aguiarD
Summary: 3 couples. Wich one is going to last?


- Can you talk a little lower?

Quinn asked in a whisper. Sam, Tina, Artie and Britt where in the same table in the cafeteria.

-We're not saying anything. - Sam answered. His face was a little pale, with dark circles around his eyes.

-What is happening? - Britt asked, looking at everyone at the table.

Artie, Tina, Sam and Quinn had all the same look – they looked extremely tried, stoop-shouldered, dark circles around their eyes e closed eyes, like they were experiencing a strong headache.

-I gotta go, Santana said there were talking meatballs on the janitor's closet… - Brittany got up, kissing Artie on his forehead. – See you later, Artie.

The four watched the blond lady leave and so Arthur shook his head negatively.

- Did she had to kiss right at my forehead? I have a terrible headache.

- You didn't told her. - Tina said, trying to make her voice sound imposing, but wasn't louder than Quinn's.

-Why are you still talking? - Quinn asked again, gesturing her hand.

After some seconds of silence, the school radio started playing "Empire State of Mind''. Tina slipped into her seat, trying to hide.

-Hey, you are successful with guys with vests. - Sam laughed while he was talking. Then took his hand to his forehead, feeling the pain that moving his lips caused.

-Let's go, dude. Puck appeared, pulling Artie's chair, getting him off the table. Artie didn't seem to noticed that they had entered in movement, until he realized that they were in a hall full of people.

-Puck, what the...?

-Zizes. - Puck pointed to the girl that was punching someone several times in the closet. – I need her to love me.

-Wow. - Artie fixed his glasses. –Singing that way for her didn't work? It worked with Mercedes.

-Yeah, but she's different. - Puck said, letting go of the boy's chair. Artie looked up, seeing Puck's expression, which he could imagine as the expression of someone floating.

-Stop staring at me, Puckerman.- Lauren passed by them, throwing a bitten apple on Puck's shirt.

-She's so... captivating.- Puck commented.

Quinn and Sam were at the library after she had decided that there was the only place where no one was talking extremely high. The girl was looking at a Geometry book e looked like was really understanding what the book was about, but Sam was restless. Even though being notoriously tired, he pattered the pencil on the table, was moving some book, rolled his eyes, pressed his lips.

-What's happening? -Quinn finally asked.

-Nothing. –Sam forced a smile.

-You're not like this since the last edition of Green Lantern was out.

-And with reason, there was a giant line and some people had the ring and I really wanted the ring. –He started arguing, but Quinn was back to the book. –Ok. I saw.

-Saw what? –she asked, not looking directly at him.

-You were talking to Finn today. And it seemed really… intimate.

-What?

-Yeah, he fixed your hair, tucked behind your ear… -Sam blinked. He looked like he was being tortured while describing the scene.

-That didn't happen. –Quinn said coldly, going thorugh three pages of her book at once. –Only in your head.

-I'm hungover, but I'm not stupid. –Sam holded her hand, looking for her attention. –What happened?

-It was just a moment of weakness. – Quinn admitted, after a while of silence. After that, she bite her inferior lip, wishing that she wasn't so real. –I wasn't feeling good, he noticed, brought me water and a medicine and that was it.

-And that was it? You talked for at least 20 mintues. I saw it!

- How much you saw? - Quinn asked raising her eyebrow.

- Wow. - Sam stood up. - There's more?

No, I was just ...

... In a moment of weakness. Well, when you get out of it, let me know. - He collected the books, leaving the library.

- Tina? - Finn poke Tina, trying to get her attention.

- Hi ..? - Tina said, looking from where the sound came up to see that Finn was waving at her. Before she could answer, he dragged his chair closer to hers.

- Have you seen Rachel? - He asked. - I have not seen her since Valentine's Day.

Tina stopped to think a bit, trying to remember if she had seen Rach lately. Then her head throbbed, bringing memories. Valentine's Day was two days ago. The day she cried in front of the entire glee club. The next day, felt so bad that she didn't go to work. Stayed at home all the time, trying to understand exactly why she had wept. Then she remembered when she had seen Rachel - last night at the club where she, Sam, Quinn and Artie had gone. Remembered also to have danced on the counter, screaming notes Empire state of Mind. Quinn was also there, but "The guy in the vest" had risen in the balcony just to dance with her. But ... Nothing more about Rachel. To tell the truth, she could not recall how Rachel went home. Not even one if one the four have thought about taking her. Suddenly, he realized she did not know where she was.

- Oh, oh, oh. - She got up, picking up his stuff, leaving the room.

- How you don't know where is Rachel? - Mike asked, not understanding exactly what Tina was saying and why they should know where Rachel was.

- Do not know. - She replied, furiously pressing some keys on the phone. They Were outside the school, sat in one of the round tables. - I saw her yesterday and then ...

- Rachel didn't come at school yesterday. Had a discussion on the blacks' rights - Mike mused, speaking very calm.

- It was not in school. - Tina said, slightly annoyed about how Mike was calm all the time. Unless something was happening with her anyway. Secretly, he wished he was as desperate as she. - It was at the club.

- Club? You went to the club yesterday? - He asked, his voice a little stronger. - So that is a hangover? I thought I had exaggerated the dose of sake.

- No, I was at a club with her, Quinn, Sam and Artie and I drank a lot and danced on the bar with a guy that I don't know the name... Then I just remember waking up today. - Tina dumped everything, speaking pretty fast.

- Pretty Ke$ha-ish. - Mike said, staying silent for several seconds. - Why you did this on a weekday and danced with a guy you don't know?

- I was drunk. - Tina admitted, looking at the phone keys, Equant rose. - But nothing happened.

- Nothing? - Mike grabbed her by the shoulders, looking directly into her eyes.

- No.

Tina swallowed, realizing she was lying. She offered to take Artie back home and something very strange happened. Artie started singing"Drink Me" by Anna Nalick. And in an inexplicable way she realized that she knew every word of it and the two ended up doing a duet, whispering in the back seat of her mother's car. She smiled inwardly, thinking that this was the most "dirty" thing she had made with Artie in the backseat of any car, including the time when they're dating.

- Do not worry, we'll find her. - Mike squeezed her shoulder, noticing that his girlfriend was strangely silent on the way to the choir room. Tina just looked back at him.

- I HAD TO WALK HOME! IN HIGH HEELS. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY RAPERS DO YOU FIND IN THOSE STREETS?

And there was Rachel. Screaming damn loud at Sam


End file.
